A Diamond in the Rough
by Ranchanthananalas
Summary: This is something of a What if? fic. Instead of taking place in a completely new continuum, it will take place primarily about 1 year after Galaxia's defeat at the end of Sailor Stars. It features some OC's as well, though hopefully no Mary Sues.
1. Chapter 1: Parallel Destinies!

_Chapter I: "Parallel Destinies! Pluto's Dilemma!"_

* * *

Konban Wa, minna-san! I am Ranchanthananalas, best known from the G Gundam forum. This is my first Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon fic, and it will probably go through many a revision by chapter. Please review, or else Urube-sama will not be happy. 

* * *

The warm sun shone brilliantly through the multicolored crescent moons that dotted the frilled drapes. Birds sitting on the cherry blossom trees outside the Tsukino residence began to sing as the sun warmed their blood and filled the day with light. All over Tokyo, people awoke to a bright day after the long nightmare that had been Galaxia. Many of the bustling people not only in Tokyo, but also around the world would never remember any of the times that they had come perilously close to destruction; from the Black Moon Kingdom… the Dead Moon Circus… to the DeathBusters and lastly Galaxia and her Animamates. The only ones to remember any of it were the Sailor Senshi of the Sol System, namely Usagi Tsukino alias Sailor Moon.

Unfortunately one thing that Sailor Moon, now a sleeping Usagi, could not remember was to set her alarm for the proper time. 

"Usagi-chan!" a voice… Mamo-chan?

            Usagi grinned stupidly in her sleep, visions of her beloved Mamoru dancing in her mind. Luna wrinkled her whiskered nose in disdain at seeing her young ward clutch at her pillow and drool on it all the while gurgling happily. The moon-cat sighed and shook her small head; Monday mornings were always a chore as she crept up the sleeping girl's form to sit on her chest. 

            After nudging her face a few times with her small paw, Luna finally got irritated at her lazy ward.

            "USAGI-CHAN!" This time instead of gentle nudging, the cat used her claws for a good swat to the nose. The reaction was instantaneous as the moonchild bolted straight up in her bed, throwing sheets and Luna everywhere. Usagi clasped her nose as she wailed pitifully.

            "Mamo-chan! Why did you have to bite me so haaaarrrrdddd!" 

            Usagi sniffled and looked around, suddenly realizing she was not with her beloved Prince but in her own bedroom bedecked in moons and rabbits. Recognizing her surroundings, she also recognized the reason for her hurting nose… which was now lying on the floor covered in her blanket.

            "Luna! Why did you have to go and do that? I was having such a wonderful dream…"

            A muffled reply issued from under the thick blanket as the moon-cat struggled to find her way out, but it was enough for Usagi to catch "late" and "school." Usagi groaned as she looked over at her clock and realized that she was more than two hours late for school, as well as two and a half hours late for meeting with her friends. She leaped from her bed and hastily began to make ready, stepping on poor Luna as she ran to and fro across her room gathering first her clothes, then her school supplies. 

            After a quick stop to make sure she was fully dressed, Usagi ran out her door and down the stairs, calling after her as she snatched up her shoes by the solid oak front door.

            "Got-school-can't-talk-gotta-go-right-now-be-back-later-Sayonara!"

            With a creak and a slam, the Moon Princess was gone.

* * *

            Ethereal mists shrouded much of the plane in constant semi-darkness, but she didn't mind. After all, she had been used to it for more than a millennia and would be seeing it for many more to come. Being the Senshi of Time had many rewards, but with each power came untold responsibility and sacrifice that any lesser person probably would not have been able to make. 

            Yet despite the gloom and silence that surrounded the Gates of Time, Pluto was not one for sharing the same sentiments. Often she would smile to herself as she watched her beloved Small Lady grow from the depths of her ruby-red Garnet Orb's power. Though she was the future Queen, Chibiusa was as dear to her as if she were her own daughter and only for her would she leave the sanctity of her position to lend aid. 

            Pluto sighed, sliding her gloved fingers down the length of the purple staff at her side. She had not looked into the Garnet Orb since Galaxia's defeat little more than a year ago, and thus far she had felt no reason to do so. Small Lady was back in her proper time, Neo Queen Serenity was far into the rebuilding of Crystal Tokyo after the devastating Black Moon Kingdom's attack, and Usagi and the other Senshi were still residing peacefully on Earth. 

            "Surely… in such a peaceful time, I could spend a day or two with Small Lady in Crystal Tokyo? Her birthday **is** coming soon…"

Pluto mused openly, listening as her soft voice wafted through the mist and shadows like ripples along the water's surface. So caught up in her thoughts was she, that the tormented groan startled her.

            Pluto cast a worried look at the Gates, but nothing seemed to have changed with the pearl-encrusted double-doors of eternity. Finding no source of the sound there, she turned her gaze to the mists surrounding her. Suddenly, the sound came again as a pale light began to issue forth from the line between the doors. Knowing she had not issued anyone passage through time save for Small Lady, Sailor Pluto stood before the Gates and held her Time Key staff at the ready. No trespasser could enter this sacred realm with evil intentions and get by her unscathed.

            The Gates issued another groan as the light brightened, almost as if what was on the other side was straining to get through just as the silver doors strained to keep it in. What seemed like minute after tense minute passed for Pluto as she watched the ancient doors struggle with the unknown entity confined within. She could feel the intense power radiating through the primordial doors, but was disquieted with the fact that the power felt very familiar… almost as though she had felt it before in another place, in another time…

Just as soon as it began, it was over as the Gates burst open with a bright stream of light and the thunderous roar of the Time Tunnel. Pluto's emerald green hair flew wildly about her as she widened her stance to fight against the billowing winds of Time.  Pluto blinked, trying to adjust her sight to the sudden light that threatened to engulf the centuries-old mists. A silhouette was framed against the blinding light as the roar of the wind began to die down, quickly drowning out the blazing light with what appeared to be a flowing cape…. a premonition flashed in Pluto's mind as the figure loomed ever closer to entering her domain.

"That's…." choked Pluto, unable to hear her own voice against the din, but knowing how ludicrous it sounded all the same. "Ginzuishou!"

Just as soon as the figure appeared, it was gone in a flash of shadow that cut the now dimming light of the Gates like a knife. Its package delivered, the Gates closed with a slam that rattled the very foundations of time. Alone again in the silent realm, Pluto watched as the darkness closed in around her once more. Purple sparkles of magic fell to her feet as she stood in place, wondering at what she had just seen. The power that had just issued forth here had been tainted by evil, that much she knew, but it was also powerful enough to be used here without being nullified by the realm. Here was a place where time did not necessarily pass, and magic could not function properly once the barrier was crossed between the time of the past on one side of the Gates, and the time of the future through the Tunnel.

Slowly Pluto relaxed, setting her staff on its end to the floor. The Garnet Orb on its top flashed into crimson light, but Pluto already knew that with this new arrival, destiny had once again been altered. The Guardian of Time sat in utter silence for a few more moments, recollecting her thoughts as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. 

Eventually she came to the conclusion that since the newcomer had arrived through her sacred post, that it was her duty to warn the other Senshi. As much as it pained her, Small Lady's birthday would simply have to wait… or else it would never come at all.

* * *

                And so this ends Chapter I. I'm very rusty as far as fanfics go, so please bear with me. I promise it'll get better as time goes. For the record, during the course of this fic I'll be introducing more than just one villain, so be prepared! Reviews, flames, whatever you can throw at me, go right on ahead and do so. Arigatou!

                                                                                                                                ~Ranchanthalas


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger in a strange place!

_Chapter 2: "A stranger in a strange place! The Senshi's new mission!"_

* * *

I return, minna-san, with a fresh installment of my Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon fic! I know s'been a long time, but I haven't given up on this just yet and neither should you!

-Ranchan

* * *

Thunder pealed through the quiet autumn day in Tokyo followed by a dazzling display of lightning. The cacophony startled many of the citizens from their daily leisurely activities and caused them to draw their gazes to the sky in fear of rain. After the first initial crack, the people waited in tense silence for the coming of an obvious storm. But with no clouds in the sky, and no more noise seeming to be forthcoming, the people resumed their lives as normal.

Had any of them bothered to seek out the source of the light and sound, they would have seen the swirling purple vortex that appeared and deposited it's cargo on the roof of a building in the Juuban district. It's duty done, the vortex once more sealed the tear of Time and Space with little more than a whisper of wind, leaving the boy it had deposited alone.

After a few moments, he sat up and rubbed a white-gloved hand against his head as he fought the feeling of nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. Once he was sure that he was not going to disgrace himself or his clothes, he turned his gaze to the sky. To his amazement, the sun was bright and beating down on him from a bright blue eternity that stretched endlessly into the horizon.

Things had not been this way when he left… there had been nothing but darkness and….

No. He couldn't… _wouldn't_ think about that. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the horrible images away to the back of his mind.

He stood on shaky legs and slowly made his way to the edge of the building, brushing away his long ebon black cape in irritation as it swirled around him in the autumn breeze. He grasped the concrete edge to steady himself and peered over the side to try to come to terms with exactly **where** he was. The sight before him caused him to wish he hadn't as he fell back with a small cry of shock.

This was not **his** city! Where on sweet mother Nemesis **_had_** he been placed?!

The hustle and bustle of present-day Tokyo carried on below him along the streets of asphalt that stretched like gray snakes for miles on end. Narrowing his eyes to see the darting forms below him, he realized with a small tug of dread at his heart that he, for the life of him, recognized _nothing_ at all! Where were the crystal pathways? The teleport dais'?

And more importantly… where was the palace? The boy whipped his head to the side at the thought, scanning the near horizon for any sign of the black and purple spires that he instinctively knew signified "home." But only building after alien building met his view; along with large billboard signs advertising merchandise he'd never even _heard_ of.

Surely in the short time he'd been away, it hadn't been taken! He pulled himself up onto the edge and turned in a full circle, scanning the vainly for **any** sign of familiarity. After a few futile moments of searching, he sighed in frustration and tilted his head down, blinking his light gray eyes rapidly in an effort to keep from outright crying.

"_It isn't fair!"_ He thought miserably to himself, reaching up with the back of his hand to wipe irritably at his eyes. It was one of the few times he honestly wished his father were there to chastise him for showing "weakness"… or his cousin, or **any**one for that matter. "_This is almost **worse** than standing around while that horrible woman and her minions wiped out everything…"_

Biting his lip, he steadily brought himself under control once more as the faint honking of cars and whistling wind reached his ears once more. He couldn't just fall apart, not yet… not until he could find out what happened. After a moment, the boy turned to gaze down at the unfamiliar territory he'd found himself in. Apparently he had no choice **but** to venture to the city below him proper and find out where he was… and what had become of his family… his _city_.

* * *

Rei sighed inwardly, listening to Usagi as she whined about the course of her school day. At times, it was hard for the Princess of Mars to imagine this odango-headed screw up was a future Queen, much _less_ an apparently a competent one at that.

"… And can you believe what she did?!" Usagi squealed as she reached over casually to grab another bun from the tray Makoto was carrying. Minako swatted her hand away as she wagged her other finger at the Moon Princess in chastisement.

"You know that these are for Rei's ojiisan! He's been sick all week and no one else wants to take care of him."

"But… but…" Usagi's crystal blue eyes teared up pitiably at the other blonde-haired girl. Surprisingly, it was Ami who interrupted Usagi's pleadings as she looked up from her English book to smile at her.

"Usagi-chan, you know those are specially made to be incredibly rich. If you eat too many…"

"Just one more!!!" the Moon Rabbit wailed. "That's all I ask!!"

"You said that ten minutes ago with the first two," reminded Makoto as she tied up the stacked trays once more to keep Usagi's hands out of them. "Wait until we get to the Shrine."

Usagi sighed in defeat and gazed longingly at the trays one more time before turning her head to look straight ahead again. Ahead of them was a large department store that had only recently had it's grand opening not one week earlier. Oh, she could only imagine the things that Mamoru would buy for her once he returned from college in America… beautiful rings… cakes miles high…

Having zoned out into her happy place once more, it took Usagi a few minutes to realize that she had been walking on alone for the last few blocks. She turned to spy her friends plastered against the tall glass windows of the store, ogling the overpriced but decadent merchandise within.

"Ami! You'd look great in that blue dress!" giggled Minako as she pressed her face against the glass. Ami blushed faintly as she herself looked into the glass in front of her, trying to imagine herself dressed in **any** sort of finery… but to her chagrin, she just couldn't see it. Such things really weren't for her, necessarily… that is, unless she happened to meet the right boy.

Ami smiled faintly at the thought of dressing in such a gown for a wonderful game of chess with her would-be beau, even as Makoto caught her smile and nudged Minako in the ribs. The two girls looked at each other, then began giggling amongst themselves, preparing to tease Ami relentlessly. Rei, however, had her attention focused on the images she saw _beyond_ the glass… namely as three familiar figures strolled leisurely by, stopping at the large fountain that dominated the lobby area to admire the cherubic statues adorning it.

"Isn't that…"

"… Hotaru-chan, Haruka-san and Michiru-san!" Ami finished for her, having quickly snapped out of her reverie. Now all four of the girls were as busily eyeing the trio within the shop as they had been the window items beforehand, as it was rare to see the Outer senshi at all, much _less_ in normal fuku on a "day out" like them.

Sidling up to her friends, Usagi glanced at the four of them, then into the window they were effectively "occupying" in an effort to see what captivated them so.

After a few moments of silence between them, Usagi finally spoke up, "Saa, Makoto-chan, isn't that that bracelet you said you wanted?"

In answer, the girls turned to the moon rabbit and shushed her in unison before pointing to the window again. Seeing the thoroughly confused look on her friend's face, Rei sighed and shook her head, taking it upon herself to fill Usagi in.

"Forget the bracelet, Usagi no baka! Haruka and Michiru are out with Hotaru and they're in there right now!"

Usagi's eyes gleamed at that. "Really?! Sugoi! We should go in and talk to them!" Clasping her hands together, Usagi turned around to do just that when a strong hand grabbed her arm and stopped her in place. Turning, the moon princess gazed up at the apprehensive face of Makoto.

"Usagi-chan… they've been out of contact for almost a year, aren't you mad at them for just disappearing?" Inquired the taller girl, glancing back towards the window in an effort to catch another glimpse of the trio. Smiling, Usagi waved her hand dismissively at the notion as she pulled her arm away.

"They've probably just been busy! We've been busy too, and there's no reason why we can't all still be friends!" Ami nodded in affirmation to Usagi's words, "There's no reason we need to hold a grudge, they're senshi the same as —"

Minako's startled yelp interrupted the discussion as she quickly turned from the window and pointed towards the door, having kept an eye on their "targets" while the others were busy. "Here they come!"

Those words were enough to freeze the girls in place, all eyes turned on the doorway as the trio finally emerged from the shop. Despite being engrossed in a conversation with her friend and partner, Haruka's keen eyes didn't miss the group of familiar girls standing just outside the shop and she allowed herself a slight smirk. How _so_ like them, to meet again this way… despite herself, she found it cute.

"Ohayo, odango-chan." She greeted casually, turning her head to face the Inner senshi. Michiru looked past her friend and smiled warmly, reaching up to catch a few stray curls of aquamarine hair and pull them back over her ear. Hotaru paused just behind her two adoptive "parents" and smiled, bowing courteously to the other senshi. "Konban wa, Usagi-san."

Usagi turned her head to flash the group behind her a "V" for victory before turning back to the trio and grinned happily. "Konban wa!" She greeted, and was followed by similar greetings from the other Inner senshi.

"What brings you out today?" asked Michiru, glancing to Haruka knowingly. They had thought of the other girls often, but knew better than to "interfere" much in their lives. Besides, they had a child in Hotaru to care for. Between the two of them, Michiru was perfectly happy with their lives as they were… something she hadn't truly thought possible until they'd met Usagi and her friends.

Minako smiled sheepishly, immediately scratching behind her head as did the other girls. "We were… um… the same as you guys! Window-shopping!" She chuckled nervously, as she vaguely hoped that the two older senshi hadn't noticed their impromptu spying.

Hotaru silently watched the exchange between her parents and the other senshi, but frowned in slight disappointment when she saw Chibiusa was not among them. She knew even before Setsuna explained to her that her best friend could not remain in their time indefinitely, but that didn't stop Hotaru from hoping to see her again. If nothing else, it brought Hotaru _some_ comfort to remember that it was inevitable that they would meet again… be it here, or in the 30th century.

She paused in her thoughts, suddenly almost painfully aware of a powerful aura nearby. Hotaru turned around abruptly, nearly bumping into her parents with the motion as she looked down the street towards a darkened alleyway. She could hear the chatting of the other senshi go silent as their conversation was halted in the face of this sudden intrusion. Whomever it was, they were making themselves known to them none-too-subtly…

"Show yourself!" Haruka challenged, standing beside her partner as they both assumed a defensive posture in front of their Princess. Usagi frowned, drawing back near her other friends as a lone figure stepped from the shadows into their view, the sunlight glinting off her emerald green hair and lavender business suit as she did so. It only took a few moments for the senshi to recognize one of their own.

"Setsuna-san?" questioned Usagi almost pensively. She was thrilled to see the Time Guardian, as always, but the stern look upon her face made her think twice about simply rushing over to greet her proper.

"Hai, Princess." Setsuna acknowledged, but continued quickly, "We must continue to the Shrine, and talk. I'm afraid that something has happened… and that the galaxy is once again in danger."


End file.
